Platoon 13
Platoon 13 (Team 13) is an elite task force created to combine the strengths of the Valkyrie Project and the Pandora Project, and attendant Limiters, to trail-blaze interoperability of Pandoras and Valkyries. They function together to make a fearsome Anti-Nova strike-force. The platoon commander is Chevalier First Lieutenant Su-Na Lee. The other members are an elite assemblage of Pandora hailing from across the globe's Genetics academies; originating from the USA, England, France and Japan. Platoon 13 became the primary front-line unit in the battle against the Nova upon its establishment. It is a permanent unit formerly based out of West Genetics before being acquired by Gengo Aoi for his own purposes. Team members Assigned Chevaliers: *Su-Na Lee - Platoon Commander Cadet Pandora: *Roxanne Elipton (Genetics US) - 2nd in Command and All-Rounder *Charles Bonaparte (Genetics LDT) - Striker *Cassie Lockheart (East Genetics) - Finisher *Satellizer L. Bridget (West Genetics) - Decoy *Rana Linchen (West Genetics) - All Rounder Valkyries: *Ouka Honda - Finisher and Valkyrie squad leader *Christine Evora - Decoy *Tiziana Ferrari - Decoy *Franka Porsche- Striker *Lucy Renault - Decoy (formerly) Cadet Limiters: *Shi-Jing Hong (Genetics US) *Citroen (Genetics LDT) *Kyoichi Minase (East Genetics) *Kazuya Aoi (West Genetics) Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc Following the début of the Valkyries at West Genetics, it was decided that a new team would be created to combine the strengths of the Pandora and the newly created Valkyries. Top-ranked Pandora from around the world are called to Japan to become members of the new force. West Genetics second-years Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen are also chosen to join the new team. The Chevalier assign first-ranked Pandora Su-Na Lee as the commanding officer. The newly christened Platoon 13 is ordered to take part in a joint-training exercise to show off their skills. 12th Nova Clash During the joint-training exercise, Roxanne was assigned as the leader of Platoon 13. Under her orders, she, Satellizer, Rana, Charles, and Tiziana acted as decoys while Franka, Christine, Ouka, Lucy, and Cassie were positioned in the back. Franka's role was to block particle beams, and Lucy and Christine were the reserves; while either Cassie or Ouka fulfilled the role of Finisher. The team battled a dummy Nova and Ouka dealt the finishing blow, but the Nova continued to operate. The joint-training exercise led into the 12th Nova Clash due to the plotting of Seiga Heavy Industries behind the curtains. When black smoke enveloped the area, the Pandora-Valkyrie cadets were quickly separated. Rana and Satellizer fought their illusions, but Roxanne, Charles, and Cassie suppressed their Stigmata output to around 30%. Corrosion began to affect the Pandora, but the Valkyries remained unaffected. Cassie was ordered to rip out the Stigmata of Pandora from other platoons if they went berserk or risked slipping into a Nova Form. Led by Ouka and ordered by Gengo, the Valkyries tapped into their Plasma Textures and eliminated the dummy Nova. Which, in the mean time, evolved into a real Nova that no longer needed the Faylan Generators to function. Satellizer, Rana and Roxanne transcended their limits during the chaos, though Roxanne was forced into this by a human-like Unknown-Type Nova. Valkyrie Lucy Renault revealed herself to be a Legendary Pandora and a offspring from Gengo Aoi. The Nova were defeated when the remaining Legendary Pandora arrived and effortlessly destroyed the Nova and the Nova Commander. Busters Arc Following the 12th Nova Clash, Gengo Aoi confines all members of Platoon 13 to his headquarters in Japan. He secretly plans to create a new organization, one separate from the Chevalier and with Platoon 13 at its core. He is assisted by platoon commander Su-Na Lee. When Radox Phantomheim sends assassins to attack Gengo's forces, members of Platoon 13 are caught in the crossfire and forced to engage the Busters. Exit Revenant Arc After the conclusion of the 13th Nova Clash, Platoon 13 returns to West Genetics as Gengo and the Chevalier prepare for all out war. Yu-Mi Kim, having grown suspicious of Gengo's intentions, secretly gathers the platoon and attempts to warn them of the civil war. Platoon Commander Su-Na interrupts the meeting and explains the reality of their situation bluntly. She warns her subordinates that their true battle as Pandora is approaching and that they must make their decisions quickly. After ruminating on the future, the Pandora of Platoon 13 side with Gengo Aoi and agree to retrieve Kazuya from the Elca Dimension when he becomes endangered and trapped there. The Pandora confront the Goddesses of Elca and match their power by all five of them having achieved transcendence. See also *Numbers Category:Groups Category:Technical terms Category:Platoon 13